


Treat Yourself

by Wakingonprospit



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Drabble, Human Gabriel, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone AU<br/>Gabriel works at an ice cream shop and Sam is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Yourself

Gabriel was in the back of the ice-cream parlor, taking inventory, when the bell at the front of the shop rings to signal that someone had just walked into the building. It had been a slow shift so far, as most Wednesday afternoons were, so Gabriel did not mind taking a timeout from his inventory work to go and serve a customer.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” the blonde calls out to the front of the store, hurrying over to the sink in the corner and washing his hands quickly. As soon as he is done, he grabs the hand towel from the side of the sink to dry his hands off hurriedly and walk to the front of the store. He pushes the swing door open with his shoulder and tosses the now damp cloth to the side.

He freezes slightly as he sees the person that has entered the shop. The stranger appears to be a bit younger than Gabriel, but is a good head taller than him. His hair is long and brown. He is built like a model, with a muscular torso, and a strong jaw. Gabriel pushes up a grin.

“How can I help you, gorgeous?” Gabriel says with a slight smirk as he walks over to the ice cream bar, smiling brightly up at the man on the other side of the counter.

Sam blushes heavily, then smiles at the shorter man in front of him as he walks up to the ice cream counter. He is a college student that had just gotten out of a study group; he felt like treating himself on his way back to his apartment. Usually he would stick to a healthy snack when he got back to the apartment, but after seeing the man behind the counter he is glad that he decided on ice cream.

“Hey,” the brunette starts dumbly, glancing to the side.

“Hello,” Gabriel grins back at the other, waiting for him to continue.

Sam is lost for a moment in the other man’s golden eyes, before he shakes his head lightly to calm himself. “I’d just like a- um-” What was that kind of ice cream again? What was ice cream? “Soft serve,” he finally says quickly as the words come to him, “just a vanilla soft serve.”

Boring, Gabriel thinks with a smile as he grabs an ice cream cone from the stack. “Anything for you,” the blonde winks at the other man, then turns to walk to the machine.

Sam is embarrassed, partly due to the wink and the other’s words, but mostly because of how red his face is becoming. He watches the shorter man turn away and pull the lever to begin filling the cone.

When the shorter man finally turns back to Sam, he holds the ice cream out while grinning at the other happily.

Sam is lost for a moment. He is lost in the mesmerizing colors of the man's shining golden brown eyes and his dazzling smile. He shakes his head, trying to free himself from the daze as he reaches forward and grabs the ice cream.

Everything freezes in that moment. He can feel the cold semi solid cream squishing between his fingers and falling off the cone. He had grabbed the ice cream by the wrong end.

Sam’s face goes bright red as he pulls his hand away quickly, stuttering out a stream of apologies while trying to make himself heard over Gabriel’s laughter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
